


No-one compares to EU

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Brexit, F/F, It's just a bit of fun, Not intended to spark political debate, People's Vote March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: When Bernie decided to join the latest demonstrations against Brexit, she didn't expect to bump into Serena.





	No-one compares to EU

**Author's Note:**

> When Professor Flimflam and I went to the last People's Vote March, we saw someone who looked a lot like Jason (he had a little girl with him) and this fic was born. This fic is just a bit of fun, it's in no way intended to spark any political debate. It's well known that JRed and CRuss were at the march, unfortunately we didn't see them. We did see Stephen McGann from Call the Midwife! 
> 
> Yes, I have messed with the Brexit and Holby timelines.
> 
> Big, big thanks go to Professor Flimflam for her awesome artwork.

No-one had expected the Brexit negotiators to go on for so long. It had been four years. The EU had been generous in granting an open-ended extension. The country had a new Prime Minister, but Parliament was still stuck at an impasse. Marches to revoke Article 50, or put it to the people for a vote had become a common occurrence, not just in London, although those remained the biggest marches.

Bernie had missed most of the negotiations. She had expected that by the time she had finished her contract at the NTC, Brexit would have been consigned to the history books. This was not the case.

Upon her return to the UK, Bernie had decided Holby was not the place for her. She knew Serena was still there and had been kept up to date on hospital gossip by Cam. She knew Serena had had two short-lived flings with Ange Godard and Fleur Fanshawe, neither of which had made her happy, according to Cam. Bernie bore Serena no ill will. She wanted her to be happy, even if that meant Serena being with someone else. Bernie herself had been involved with a woman, Helen, in Nairobi, she knew it wasn’t going to be a long term thing when it started and when Helen told Bernie she had met someone else, Bernie hadn’t been surprised.

Bernie had a rare, free day off on the day of the next scheduled march in London and she decided she would go along. She hadn’t been involved in any protests since her student days. Of course, she’d signed the odd petition over the years, she’d even managed to sign the online ones Cam sent her links for. Bernie had arrived at Marble Arch and joined the throng of people congregating around Park Lane. It was busy, much busier than Bernie had anticipated. There were many families with young children, people with dogs, musicians and a sea of colourful banners and flags. There was a huge amount of people with NHS banners and red heart shaped cards. Bernie contemplated joining them, but decided against it. Moving on, Bernie noticed the woman standing slightly in front of her nudge her friend and mention something about an actor who played a TV doctor who was in the crowd behind them. Bernie looked in the direction the woman had pointed, all she could see was someone who looked a bit like John Gaskell and he had been dead for a while now. 

It was then that she heard a small girl’s voice, “What do we want?”

Some people in the crowd around her smiled and answered, “A People’s Vote!”

Bernie looked around, but she couldn’t see where the little girl was.

Then a shout went up. “When do we want it?”

“Now!” The crowd answered.

Bernie heard a giggle in response. Then, another shout, “What do we want?” The crowd answered again. This went on three more times and it was then Bernie noticed the young girl sitting atop her father’s shoulders. Bernie gasped. It was Jason and the young girl was obviously Guinevere. Bernie staggered slightly and ducked down behind a man carrying a “Even Baldrick had a better plan!” banner. Bernie felt as if she should know what it was a reference to, but she was too stunned at seeing Jason and how much Guinevere had grown. 

Taking a deep breath, Bernie stood up straight and risked another look over towards where Jason stood. Guinevere was smiling and talking to someone who Bernie couldn’t see because of the crowd around them. Bernie knew it was likely to be Greta or Serena and she wasn’t sure she was ready to see Serena, even after this length of time.

Just then a cheer went up and the people in front of Bernie inched forwards. Bernie had no choice but to move with them. She looked around but had lost sight of Jason and Guinevere. The crowd moved forwards very slowly. Around 40 minutes later, as she drew level with the Dorchester Hotel, Bernie noticed Guinevere on Jason’s shoulders moving sideways through the marchers. It looked as if he was trying to get back over to where he had been standing when Bernie last saw him. Bernie tried to slow her pace, but it was impossible as the crowd behind her continued moving. 

“Excuse me.” Jason said and Bernie stepped back to let him pass. She hoped he wouldn’t see her with the volume of people around her. Bernie held her breath as Jason walked in front of her. Bernie stepped behind him, just then she heard her name being called.

“Bernie!” Jason touched her arm. “Bernie!”

Bernie turned with a smile on her face. “Jason. How lovely to see you.”

“I didn’t know you were back. Does Auntie Serena know you’re here?” Jason stood in front of Bernie. She looked around, any thought of trying to get around Jason would be impossible, Bernie was blocked by fellow marchers on all sides.

“Oh, um … I haven’t spoken to your aunt since I’ve been back in the country.” Bernie replied.

“Are you on your own?” Jason asked. “You should come and march with us. Auntie Serena will be happy to see you.”

“Jason, I don’t think ….” Just then, Bernie heard Guinevere shout.

“Auntie Serena!” Guinevere waved at Serena as she approached through the crowd.

“There you are! Where have you been?” Serena stopped in her tracks. “Bernie. How? What are you doing here?”

“Um … Surprise!” Bernie laughed nervously.

“It certainly is.” Serena’s gaze swept over Bernie from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Serena had to admit, Bernie looked good. “Are you here for long? Visiting the kids? Cam didn’t say you were back.”

“I … I’m back permanently. My contract at the NTC came to an end and I decided not to renew it. I’m doing locum work here in London.” Bernie shuffled forwards with the crowd. Serena, Jason and Guinevere moved along beside her.

The pressure of the crowd pushed Serena closer to Bernie and they nudged shoulders. Bernie tensed up and Serena stepped away. “Did you ask Cam not to mention you were back?”

Bernie sighed, “I thought it was for the best. We’ve both moved on with our lives. You don’t need me stirring up old memories.”

“What happened to ‘we’ll always love each other, we just can’t be together’?” Serena snapped.

“What happened to ‘for eternity’?” Bernie snapped back.

“Why are Auntie Serena and Bernie arguing?” Guinevere looked down at the pair of them from her perch on Jason’s shoulders.

Serena reached up and patted Guinevere’s knee, “We’re not arguing, sweetheart.” She looked over at Bernie, “We have a few things we need to talk about, that’s all. Things we should have talked about a long time ago.”

Bernie nodded. “Perhaps now isn’t the time or the place.”

“Drinks or dinner later?” 

“Serena, I don’t think it would be a good idea. Perhaps we should leave the past in the past. I should go.” Bernie stepped back.

“No.” Jason stated, “You never talked to each other, that was the problem. Stay and march with us, please Bernie. Talk to each other.”

Bernie looked at Jason, then up to a smiling Guinevere, “Please march with us, Bernie.” The little girl called down to her.

Bernie turned towards Serena, “I’ll stay and march with you, but only if it’s okay with your Auntie Serena.”

Serena smiled “Of course it’s okay.”

Bernie nodded, “Then I’ll stay and march with you.”

Progress through the streets was slow, due to the number of people marching. According to Serena, it looked to be bigger than the last march. Serena pointed out some of the funnier banners and Bernie laughed along with her. Bernie found herself imagining what things could have been like if they hadn’t split up.

The same thought must have crossed Serena’s mind, for a moment later, Serena slipped her arm through Bernie’s and pulled her closer, “I have missed you, you know.”

Bernie stiffened and then forced herself to relax again. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Is …. Do you? … Are you seeing anyone?” Serena asked.

Bernie shook her head, “No. Are you?”

Serena looked relieved, “No. No-one ever came close to how I felt about you.” She patted Bernie’s hand. 

“I’m hungry!” Guinevere shouted.

Serena let go of Bernie’s arm, “Right. Who wants some lunch?” The little group stopped at the next coffee shop for some much needed sustenance. 

The coffee shop had been too busy to find a seat inside. Guinevere sat on the edge of the curb between Bernie and Serena. Jason stood beside them eating a cheese and pickle sandwich, whilst Guinevere had decided to share some of Serena’s BLT baguette. Bernie tore off a piece of her roast chicken and stuffing sandwich and passed it to Guinevere.

“Would you like to try a piece of my sandwich?”

Guinevere happily accepted. Bernie looked up through her fringe and caught Serena smiling at her. This is how things should have been all along, Serena thought to herself.

Serena passed Guinevere a small carton of juice as Bernie gathered up their rubbish and placed it beside an overly full bin. The little group rejoined the march and continued on their way towards Downing Street.

Four hours later they arrived at Trafalgar Square. Serena looked down towards Parliament Square and Downing Street, it was very busy and it quickly became obvious that Guinevere had almost fallen asleep on Jason’s shoulders.

“I’m going to take Guinevere home, Auntie Serena. I’ll call Greta and let her know when to expect us.” Jason turned towards Bernie, “You will keep in contact with us this time, won’t you?”

“Of course I will, Jason. I’m sorry I didn’t email you as often as I should have.” Bernie reached forwards and hugged Jason. 

“Do you need me to come with you?” Serena asked.

“No, thank you Auntie Serena. I’m quite capable of getting on the right train. You need to stay and talk to Auntie Bernie.”

Bernie couldn’t help smiling at Jason calling her “Auntie” again. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed it.

Serena turned to her nephew, “Okay love. Text me when you get home and I’ll see you soon. Give Guinevere a kiss for me when she goes to bed.”

Bidding goodbye to Jason and Guinevere, Serena looked at Bernie, “So ….”

“So …. um … drink? We can find a pub somewhere around here. Let’s get some wine into you.” Bernie smiled.

Leaving Trafalgar Square, they walked a little way up the road and found the Sherlock Holmes Pub. It looked busy, but with so many people in central London that day, it didn’t seem worth trying to find anywhere else. Every other pub and restaurant in the area would be equally as busy. Serena joined the queue for the ladies’ loo and Bernie found a space at the bar to order drinks. Bernie had just paid for two glasses of wine when Serena rejoined her. As they looked around, it was obvious they wouldn’t be able to find a seat inside. Bernie led the way outside and around to the side of the pub. Serena placed her drink on the window ledge. They stood quietly. The awkwardness of earlier had returned. 

Bernie took a sip of her glass of wine and looked around. There was a group of rowdy men standing near them. One of them caught Bernie’s eye and smiled at her. Bernie looked down into her glass of wine. The last thing she needed was someone coming over and trying to start a conversation with her.

“So, tell me about your new job? Where are you working?” Serena asked.

“Oh, it’s just locum work at St Peter’s until I decide what I want to do next.” Bernie replied.

“No plans to set up another trauma unit somewhere?” 

“Not as yet. Although ….” Bernie hesitated. 

“Although?” Serena questioned.

“Connie Beauchamp e-mailed me recently. She’s looking for a trauma surgeon.” Bernie took another sip of her drink. She didn’t dare risk looking at Serena at the moment.

“Ah yes. I did hear the one she hired didn’t work out.” Serena nodded. “Well, if you’re interested, you should contact her.”

“You wouldn’t mind? Would it be awkward us both working in the same hospital again?” 

“We’re both adults, Bernie. Besides, it’s not as if we’d be in the same department. I doubt we’d have to see each other if we didn’t want to.” Serena replied.

Just then, a shout went up from the group standing behind them as one of the men jostled another. It looked as if there might be some trouble brewing.

Serena downed the last of her wine and Bernie did the same.

“Shall we find somewhere a little less noisy? Unless you need to get home?” Serena asked.

“Oh, no, nothing to go home for.” Bernie answered. “We could find a restaurant, or … no it’s a silly idea.”

“A restaurant or what?” Serena’s eyes scanned Bernie’s face.

“It’s going to be busy wherever we try to go around here. Why don’t we hop on the train back to mine and I can cook, or we could order a takeaway.” Bernie suggested.

“Just like old times?” Serena asked.

“Well, not quite like old times. I do think we need to talk and here’s not the best place for that. I mean … if you go home and tell Jason we didn’t talk, you’re going to be in trouble, so …” Bernie smiled.

“Berenice Wolfe wanting to have a conversation.” Serena laughed.

“I’m saving you from the wrath of your nephew.” Bernie replied.

“Okay. Lead on.” Serena said as she hooked her arm through Bernie’s and they walked towards the tube station.

The tube journey was uneventful and it wasn’t long before Bernie nudged Serena and told her this was their stop. Serena was surprised when Bernie led her to a block of flats overlooking the Thames in one of the new London developments.

Once inside the flat, Serena took in the view. “I must say, I’m surprised. This must be costing you a fortune in rent.”

“Oh, not really. It’s Charlotte’s flat … first time buyer discount and all that. I did help her out with a substantial deposit and she lets me stay in the spare room when I’m in town. I’m not sure she imagined I’d be here quite so often.” Bernie turned from the kitchen counter where she had opened a bottle of wine and handed Serena a glass.

“Are you expecting Charlotte home tonight?” Serena wasn’t sure if she wanted to see Charlotte again, especially if Bernie’s daughter knew about the circumstances surrounding their separation.  
Bernie shook her head, placed her wine glass on the coffee table and sat down on the pale leather sofa. “She’s away for the weekend with her girlfriend.”

Serena almost choked on the sip of wine she had just taken. “Girlfriend?!”

Bernie nodded again, “Bit of a revelation. Needless to say, it didn’t go down too well with Marcus.” Bernie patted the seat next to her. “Charlotte and her girlfriend are a conversation for another time.”

“I always did think your ex-husband was a prat.” Serena said as she took the seat at the other end of the sofa.

“That’s something we always did agree on.” Bernie replied.

Serena turned to look at Bernie. The lamp light behind her illuminated Bernie’s blonde hair and Serena ached to reach out and run her fingers through the soft waves.

Bernie coughed quietly to garner Serena’s attention and Serena reached out to touch Bernie’s arm.

“I have missed you. I’ve missed the friendship we had. I’m sorry about what happened with Leah, I have no excuse for what I did and I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, Bernie. I didn’t mean to cheat on you, it’s just that … I missed you and you didn’t return my messages and I know I should have spoken to Hanssen, had Leah moved from AAU, but it was nice to be noticed, to have someone’s attention …” Serena realised she was rambling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and tried desperately to regain control. She did not want to cry in front of Bernie.

Bernie’s hand covered Serena’s where it rested against her arm. 

“I told you I forgave you the last time we talked. I knew I was going to lose you when you went back to Holby. I told you, I knew it as soon as you got on the plane. Then, you asked me to wait …” Bernie shook her head, “We should have parted then, but I still loved you and I wanted to hold on to the hope that we could make our relationship work.”

Bernie stood up and walked to the window. With her back to Serena she spoke quietly. “Then you told me you didn’t want me to give up the NTC.” Bernie spun around to face Serena, “What the hell was all that about bins and slippers anyway? You’d seen me take the bins out loads of times, in slippers and bare feet!”

Serena wrapped her arms around herself. She didn’t dare look at Bernie. “I knew if you stayed you’d realise you had made a mistake. Every time you saw Leah on the ward, you’d be reminded of what I did. You’d end up hating me for making you give up your life of adventure to stay with me. I couldn’t bear the thought of it. Telling you I couldn’t imagine you being domesticated was the first thought that came into my head. Jason had mentioned something about you pushing Guinevere on a swing and … well, it made sense at the time.”  
Bernie sighed. Turning back towards the window, she rested her forehead against the glass. The cooling sensation helped to clear her mind.

“I could never hate you, Serena” Bernie murmured. “I wanted to come home. I wanted us to be together, properly. It was my choice to give up the NTC. As for being adventurous …” Bernie turned and stalked back across the room. “I wasn’t gallivanting all over the world when we met, was I?”

Bernie grabbed hold of Serena’s hands and pulled her to her feet. Standing toe to toe, Bernie stared at her ex-girlfriend, “Did you stop to think that perhaps I wanted a chance of pace? I wanted to be with you. I loved you. I still love you.”

“You do?” Serena whispered, hopefully.

“Yes. You idiot.” Bernie raised her hand and gently stroked Serena’s face. “I love you Serena.”

Serena closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into Bernie’s palm. “I love you, too.”

Bernie pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. They still had a long way to go to repair their relationship, but the foundations were there. Bernie’s last coherent thought before Serena kissed her was that she really must contact Connie Beauchamp and see if the Trauma Surgeon job was still available.


End file.
